Hasta la próxima
by vickyng
Summary: “¿Trajeron los cuchillos? Ren miraba perplejo a sus compañeros esa mañana. Como siempre llegaba un par de minutos antes de que empezaran las clases con el pelo mojado y la ropa impecablemente desarreglada.” One shot. AU. OOC. absurdo. ¡Reviews!


Vickyng en paro. Último fic que publicaré en un buen tiempo, ya que como presidenta de centro de alumnos, y en una semana, nuevamente como alumna, humanista y ente político, es mi deber dirigir y/o participar en todo lo que pasa en mi colegio. Así que todas las historias, sea cual sea la sección que esperaban por nuevo capítulo o continuación, quedan postergadas hasta nuevo aviso. Esta es una historia original que escribí anoche, solo que la transformé para que pueda ser publicada aquí. Así que les ruego no plagiar, ya que es totalmente mía.

_(¡Derogación de la LOCE, revisión de la JEC, mejoras al decreto sobre los centros de alumnos, educación estatal, PSU y pase escolar gratuito! Por un Chile más justo. Porque Chile no se rinde, caramba, Chile no se rinde)_

No romance. AU. OOC. One shot. Eh… "Absurdo". Lenguaje plenamente Chileno. Vuelvo a la identidad, especialmente porque esta era una historia original, aunque algunas palabras han sido cambiadas para que entiendan mejor. He querido retratar la situación en que nos encontrábamos como secundarios antes de que empezaran las movilizaciones. Espero que les guste, y dejen muchísimos reviews.

**Hasta la próxima.**

-¿Trajeron los cuchillos?

Ren miraba perplejo a sus compañeros esa mañana. Como siempre llegaba un par de minutos antes de que empezaran las clases con el pelo mojado y la ropa impecablemente desarreglada.

-Sí, ya está todo. Yo me encargué de revisarlo un par de veces.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pero Ren! No te acuerdas que hoy vamos a matar al profe?

Todo su curso se preparaba; algunos viendo cómo huirían, y otros predisponiéndose a atacar al maestro que en unos cuantos minutos entraría. Con un suspiro, tomó asiento en su lugar, como de costumbre, y sacó su reproductor de mp3. Colocó los brazos sobre la mesa, apoyó la cabeza en ellos y aprovechó para descansar.

Sonó el timbre. Levantó un poco la cabeza y abrió los ojos con pereza para ver qué ocurría. Detrás de la puerta había tres compañeros encapuchados y listos para matar. La puerta se abrió a los pocos segundos, y el profesor entró. La verdad, no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, porque a los dos minutos ya estaba en el suelo, destrozado, muerto.

Era como ver una carnicería, en la cual los asesinos, entre carcajadas, hendían una y otra vez el cuchillo en el cuerpo del docente.

Ren le subió a su reproductor. Podía ver a sus compañeros conversar un rato, para luego salir por la ventana y saltar la reja. Tomó sus cosas y los siguió. El metro(1) iba casi vacío. Se bajaron solo un par de estaciones más adelante, ya que la cafetería a la que se dirigían no quedaba lejos.

-¿Por qué lo hicieron?

-Estábamos aburridos. Además lo decidimos entre todos, si creo que tú estabas. Oye, Horo¿Ren estaba cuando decidimos matar al profesor?

-Sí, si estaba sentado al lado mío.

-¿Viste?

-Ah, si creo que me acuerdo… ¿Dónde lo decidimos?

-Ahí me pillaste… No me acuerdo… ¿No fue en tu casa?

-Igual puede ser…

Ren se quedó en silencio, mientras sus compañeros reían despreocupadamente. Horo, Tamao y Lyserg se levantaron a pedirle el baño al dueño del local, porque estaban llenos de sangre, ya que habían sido ellos quienes destrozaran el cuerpo de su profesor.

-Por ese pasillo, la tercera puerta a la derecha para ustedes, chiquillos, y a la izquierda para la señorita. Usen las duchas no más; tienen la cara y el pelo llenos de sangre. Lo único es que me dejan todo limpiecito…

-Me estoy empezando a preocupar. Como que no me acuerdo de cuando decidimos matar al profe…

-Ya, pero relájate. Si igual fue algo muy al aire y que hablamos como cinco minutos no más. De más se te pasó.

-Puede ser… Oye, Horo¿Cómo se siente matar a alguien? –Le preguntó a su amigo, que acababa de regresar del baño y tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Rico, huevón. Como que se te quita todo el estrés, es como purificante.

Tomó un poco más de su café, pensando en qué podría haber estado haciendo para no estar en esa conversación. Estaba seguro que no estaba él ahí cuando lo decidieron, aunque no le importaba mucho.

-Oye, Horo ¿Tú Crees que salga en los diarios?

-¿Qué cosa, huevón?

-Esto poh, que matamos a nuestro profesor. Onda ya me figuro el titular del diario "Alumnos ABC1(2) descuartizan a su profesor". ¿Se imaginan nos llevan presos? Igual entretenido…

-Ni cagando nos llevan presos.

-¿Por qué tan seguro, huevón?

-Porque teníamos razones para matarlo.

-¿Cuáles?

-Estábamos aburridos. Y o sino, le echamos la culpa al sistema y listo.

-Yo creo que con la primera estamos listos no más.

-…"Es este sistema de mierda que no nos da nada con qué entretenernos"…

-…Si igual todos los viejos entienden que la rutina apesta poh…

-…O la otra cosa que podemos decir es que es la falta de ideales…

-Igual me picó que no me asignaran pa' matar al viejo.

-Ya, pero relajado, pa' la próxima tú vas a ser líder en lo que sea…

De a poco se habían ido el resto de sus compañeros, hasta que solo quedó Horo a su lado. En acuerdo mutuo, se pararon y se devolvieron a su colegio. En la puerta de éste esperaba el director, encorvado como siempre, con el cabello blanco lustroso y las barbas cuidadosamente cortadas, con su exasperante calma y su impecable uniforme. A Ren siempre le molestó que fuera tan ordenado y pacífico.

-¿Por qué lo hicieron?

-Estábamos aburridos – Dijo Horo.

-Saben que no pueden andar matando a profesores, el reglamento lo prohíbe.

El director habló suavemente, agachó la cabeza, y les hizo señas de que pasaran a su oficina. Caminaban muy juntos, hastiados. Oían atrás al director que hablaba consigo mismo, entre dientes

-¿Hacia donde vamos? No hay ningún respeto para los mayores, y teniendo la libertad para matar a cualquier otro, eligen a su profesor…

-Eso es mentira, director –Objetó Ren, interrumpiéndolo-, es que aquí no nos dan libertades. Todo está reglado, no podemos ni respirar tranquilos¡No nos dejan ser nosotros mismos!

-¿Y qué más querían? Ni que estuviéramos en democracia.

Todos rieron por la broma. El director entró más relajado a su oficina, invitando amablemente a que los chicos lo hicieran también. Ren le pasó un papelito a Horo sin que el anciano lo notara.

"Ya no soporto a este viejo. Mañana le toca a él, solo que ésta vez yo me hago cargo, Vale? Ahora lo dejamos hablar no más, si igual nos tiene miedo y no nos va a hacer nada. ¿Te tinca que a la salida vayamos a mi casa a jugar computador un rato?"

* * *

(Suena: La venganza de Gaia – Mägo de Oz) 

(1): El metro es un tren subterráneo que existe en algunos países. En el mío hay, aunque es súper caro y no tiene tanto alcance, así que la mayoría se mueve en "micros", que son los buses, pero como acá se está retratando a unos niñitos ABC1…

(2): ABC1 es un grupo social en que la familia cuenta con ingresos exorbitantes, creo que son como más de 5 millones de pesos mensuales. Si hay alguien que cache, por fa me corrige.

Eso poh. Volviendo a las raíces y moviéndonos por nuestro país. Espero que, hasta mi regreso, estén bien, y que dejen reviews…

¿Hacia dónde vamos, chiquillos, juventud? No tenemos ningún ideal que nos mueva realmente, y el estar entretenidos egoístamente parece ser lo único que nos motiva. Y a cualquiera que sea distinto a nosotros o intente dirigirnos, lo mandamos a la cresta, o lo tratamos pal poni (dicho con lindas palabras poh, hay que ser fina en esta "graaan" página internacional).

¿Pa' donde van, cabros? Decimos que estamos en democracia, pero obedecemos ciegamente al gigante verde del norte, por un lado, y por otro, aún sabiendo que se aprovechan de nosotros, nos roban la plata y lo único que interesa es el lucro personal, dejamos que las cosas sigan así, votamos o asumimos que los mismos de siempre estén en el poder. No poh, chiquillos.

La única forma de mejorar las huevadas es por medio de la misma democracia, abriendo la mente, dejando ese sopor. El computador, la tele, que duerman un ratito, poh. Empecemos a movernos nosotros. Y como decían nuestras compañeras del carmela, "No, no, no nos dormirán".

Saludos,

Vickyng.


End file.
